greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight City (Episode)
Midnight City Synopsis SUIT UP: Arsenal (Colton Haynes) and Diggle (David Ramsey) confront Laurel (Katie Cassidy) about trying to step into her sister’s shoes and warn her to stop before she gets herself killed. However, when Brick (Guest Star Vinnie Jones) kidnaps the city’s Aldermen and threatens to kill them all unless the police evacuate The Glades, it’s all suits on deck. Meanwhile, Ray (Brandon Routh) steps in to help Lance (Paul Blackthorne) and the police force fight Brick, showing Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) a new side of her boss. Malcom (John Barrowman) tells Thea (Willa Holland) that Ra's al Ghul (Matt Nable) is after him and his family and they must leave town immediately. Nick Copus Directed The Episode Written by Wendy Mericle & Ben Sokolowski. Summary Oliver dreams of his last meeting with Felicity before his fight with Ra's. This time he tells her that he'll stay and they kiss... and then a sword blade protrudes from his chest. Oliver wakes up and finds Tatsu mixing herbs for him. Maseo is outside the cabin in the storm, chopping wood, and Tatsu gives Oliver some penicillin to drink for his infection. Oliver thanks her for saving his life and wonders how she came there, and Tatsu explains that she and Maseo aren't in contact after what happened. However, he called her so that she could help bring back Oliver. Maseo comes in and tells them that he's returning to Nanda Parbat after the storm. Oliver warns that Ra's will kill him when he learns that he betrayed the League and helped Oliver, but Maseo tells him that he needs to worry about what happened to Starling City while he was gone. Black Canary attacks a man as he tries to rape a woman in an alleyway. The woman escapes and the mugger manages to grab the new vigilante, cutting her arm, and tells her that it's Brick's town now. Arsenal shoots him with an arrow and then knocks the would-be rapist out, and then he takes Black Canary to the lair. As Roy stitches up Laurel's wound, he points out that he trained with Oliver and grew up on the streets, and Laurel has nowhere near the experience. Diggle arrives and agrees with Roy, and Laurel says that as Black Canary she needs to send the same message as Arrow, now that Oliver is gone. Diggle points out that they fear Sara, not her, and Laurel reminds him that Sara isn't there before she walks out. The next day, Ray goes to Felicity's office and tells her that he's heading to his meeting with Mayor Castle and the town aldermen ahead of schedule. Felicity is going with him, and ray reminds her that he needs her to get the nanite chip working. As they leave, Felicity tells her employer that she's not going to help him go on a suicide mission. As Chase leaves Verdant, Thea arrives and he points out that the Glades are more dangerous than ever now that Brick is trying to take over. He then asks if they're okay since they shared a kiss, and Thea says that it's nothing. Once Chase leaves, Malcolm pulls up in his car and asks why Thea isn't at her apartment packing to leave town. Thea tells her biological father that she isn't leaving Starling City until she discovers what happened to Oliver. Malcolm merely orders her into the car, saying that she's not ready for the truth, but Thea refuses and goes inside. As Malcolm drives away, Roy watches from a nearby alleyway. Laurel arrives at the station for the meeting between Ray and the city council. Quentin greets her and says that they've heard reports of a women in Sara's costume fighting crime on the streets. Before mother and father can talk further, Castle calls the meeting to order. Quentin says that he's sent some men into the Glades but Brick sent them to the hospital. Ray and felicity arrive, and Ray suggests that they call in the National Guard. Before Castle can respond, Brick and his thugs toss a smoke grenade into the conference room . they grab Castle and three of the aldermen, and Laurel attacks the man holding Castle. As they fight, a suddenly furious Ray attacks another thug but his opponent manages to knock him down and prepares to kill him Quentin knocks the thug down and he runs out with the others... and the aldermen, while Laurel knocks her opponent out. In Tibet, Maseo goes back outside and Oliver warns Tatsu that they can't let him go back to the League. Tatsu warns that Maseo is now Sarab, his League identity, not her former husband. She tells Oliver that Maseo blames himself for what happened, even though it wasn't his fault that it occurred. In Hong Kong, Oliver and Maseo follow the tracer on the thug to a club. Maseo warns Oliver that it's a Triad front, and Triad men grab them before they can search for Tatsu. They're escorted to the VIP lounge and find China waiting for them, and she asks if he brought her the Alpha vial. Maseo demands to see his wife first, and apologizes to Oliver when the latter realizes that Maseo has betrayed him. The Triad thugs bring Tatsu in and she demands to know what Maseo is doing. As they recover from Brick's attack, Quentin privately asks Felicity where Arrow is. She tells him that they're on the own, but Quentin informs her that there have been Black Canary sightings throughout the city. Laurel questions the prisoner, Jim Huffman, and soon realizes that he isn't going to turn on Brick. She then threatens to charge him with the murder of a rival gang leader, Julio Salazar, and then lock him up at Belle Reve with Salazar's gang. Huffman realizes that he has no choice and tells Laurel where she can find Brick. When Malcolm returns to his apartment, Roy confronts him, ordering the older man to stay away from Thea. Malcolm refuses and Roy warns him that Thea will eventually learn that Malcolm drugged her into killing Thea. Dismissing Roy, Malcolm says that it's a family matter... and Roy isn't family. Back at Palmer Technologies, Felicity treats Ray's bruises and wonders how he's handling reliving what happened to his fiancée Anna when she was killed. Ray says that all he could imagine was Felicity being hurt, and he's realized that he will use his project to protect the people he cares about who are alive... like Felicity. At the lair, Diggle finds Roy and Laurel preparing to go out. Laurel has told Roy where Brick is keeping the aldermen, and Diggle tells Laurel to stay behind while he and Roy deal with it. Laurel insists on going with them, and figures that Diggle would understand because he lost his brother. Realizing that she won't stop, Diggle drops the matter but privately tells Roy to stay close to her. Brick and his men are driving through town in vans, keeping on the move so that they can't be traced. Arsenal takes out one of the vans and Brick opens fire on him, while Black Canary frees the aldermen from the back of the van. However, Brick sees what she's up to and attacks her, but throws her aside rather than beat up a woman. As he drives off with the aldermen, Arsenal manages to shoot him in the shoulder. Brick tells the vigilante that it's on him and then shoots one of the aldermen dead and throws him out the back of the van. Later, Quentin, Ray,, Felicity, and Castle are watching a newscast. A pedestrian got camera footage of the battle and it shows Black Canary. Laurel comes in and Quentin tells his daughter that Sara did her best. He asks if Sara has contacted her yet, and Laurel says that her younger sister hasn't. Brick calls and tells Castle that the vigilantes forced his hand, and now he wants to meet with Castle personally and negotiate. She has no choice but to agree, and Brick gives her an address for the rendezvous. Malcolm visits Thea at her apartment and admits that sharing the truth with her is difficult. He then tells her about why Ra's wants him dead, and asks Thea to let him keep her safe. Felicity checks on Laurel as she watches a newscast about the alderman's death. She says that she knows Laurel is Black Canary, but Laurel is more concerned that she's getting people killed by taking up Sara's mantle. Laurel tells Felicity that she's not strong enough to fight for Sara, but Felicity tells her that both of them are fighting crime because of the people who are still alive, not the ones who have died. Castle, Ray, and Quentin go to the rendezvous and Brick tells the mayor that he wants the police out of the Glades by midnight the next day. If Castle doesn't agree then he'll kill his hostages. Satisfied, Brick leaves and Quentin calls Felicity to tell her what Brick is demanding. He asks if she's sure that Arrow is gone, and Felicity tells him that the vigilante isn't available... but Black Canary is. In Tibet, Maseo tells Oliver and Tatsu that he's leaving. Tatsu tells her ex-husband that she loves him no matter what he thinks that he's become, but he ignores her pleas. Four League assassins approach the cabin and Maseo sees them just in time. Oliver and Tatsu hide, and Maseo tells the killers that someone took Oliver's body and brought it to the cabin, but there's no sign of anyone there. They prepare to leave but Tatsu makes a noise and they hear her. Tatsu kills one of the men and Maseo disposes of the other three. Maseo takes out the Alpha vial and prepares to make the trade. However, China White insists on testing it first to make sure that it's authentic. She quickly learns that it's a fake, and Oliver and Maseo attack their captors. Tatsu joins in and they fight their way out of the club. At the lair, Roy blames himself for what happened and Diggle pours two shots from a bottle. He explains that Oliver did the same thing with him after a rough night. Roy figures that they can't do it without Oliver, just like Felicity said. Felicity arrives with Laurel and says that she was wrong. Castle is pulling out the police as ordered and they're the only ones who can stop Brick. Felicity tells Roy and Diggle that there are people who are still alive who need them, and it's their mission now. Diggle agrees and says that the first thing they need to do is rescue the aldermen. At the mayor's office, Quentin tells Castle to give the order to the police herself because he's not going to. As he leaves, Laurel calls him but impersonates Sara using Felicity's voice synthe. She tells Quentin that she needs to know everything that he knows about the two remaining aldermen. Quentin tells her that one of them has a pacemaker that is running down, but he doesn't know how that information can help. Laurel says that it would, and Quentin tells her that he doesn't know what he would do if something happened to her. Laurel hangs up and Felicity traces the GPS signal from the pacemaker. Once the team is ready to move out, Felicity meets with Ray and asks to borrow his helicopter. He wonders how she's going to fly it and she says that she has a friend. Ray agrees and Felicity takes off with Arsenal, Black Canary, and Diggle, with Diggle flying the helicopter. Felicity sends them the GPS coordinates and they fly to the warehouse where Brick is keeping the aldermen. Arsenal and Black Canary go in and fight their way past Brick's thugs, and find the aldermen. As they head back for the roof, Brick arrives and shoots at Black Canary. She lures him after her, giving Arsenal time to get the aldermen to the helicopter. Brick continues through the darkness, following Black Canary's voice, until he discovers that she planted a voice transmitter. Black Canary attacks him and finally manages to knee him in the groin, stunning him long enough for her to leap out the window and grab the rope ladder from the helicopter. Brick runs to the window and fires, but misses as the helicopter flies off. After Maseo disposes of the bodies in the forest, he returns to the cabin. When Oliver reminds him that Ra's will kill him for his betrayal, Maseo draws a knife and makes a narrow cut on his throat. He then explains that he'll tell Ra's that Oliver attacked him and escaped. As Maseo turns to go, Tatsu calls his name but he ignores her and leaves. Maseo and Tatsu return to the apartment with Oliver. As Tatsu reunites with her son, Oliver tells Maseo to let him know the next time he is running a bluff. Maseo says that he wasn't bluffing, and that Waller switched the vial before he took it, figuring that he'd steal it. Oliver wonders how Maseo could let thousands of people die to save Tatsu, and Maseo tells him that there's nothing he wouldn't do for his family. Tatsu looks up from her son and thanks Oliver for saving her life. Laurel, wearing Sara's costume, arranges a meeting with Quentin and talks to him from a distance. Quentin tells her that Castle caved anyway once Brick made it clear that he could easily track down the city council and their families any time that he wants. He then suggests that they go to Sara's favorite Chinese restaurant, but Laurel says that she can't. Quentin realizes that she's trying to avoid him and asks why, and Laurel says that she can't explain right now, but she will when she's ready. Thea finds Malcolm waiting for her and tells her father that she isn't leaving the city. She still doesn't know why Ra's wants them dead, and reminds Malcolm that he taught her to stand and fight, and to not be afraid. Malcolm considers and then agrees with to make a stand and fight. Felicity returns the helicopter to Ray and then hands him the nanite chip. She explains that it's working now that she developed a quantum processor for it. Ray asks her why she's decided to help him when she thinks he's going to die, and Felicity says that with her help he might not die. At Verdant, Chase is coming in to get his music files from the DJ booth. He's surprised to see Thea there, and says that he heard a rumor that she was leaving Starling City. Thea assures him that she's not going anywhere and walks out... and Chase calls Maseo and tells him to inform Ra's that Merlyn is still in Starling City. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance (Cameo) *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *Kelly Hu as China White *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Vinnie Jones as Brick *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Christina Cox as Mayor Celia Castle *Austin Butler as Chase Guest Stars *Peter Bryant as Alderman Richard Ford *Shane Dean as Jim Huffman *Nathan Dashwood as Hoodlum *Kory Grim as Sentry *Uma Jama as Girl *Tiffany Mo as Waitress Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006570/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Midnight_City *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Midnight_City Episode 11